Inspearable
by Call Me Kaori
Summary: Raised in a small village on the outskirts of Konoha, Shiori and Satomi will prove to the world that they aren't as weak as people say they are.


**AN: Okay crazy things happened to me guys. So like one of my reviewers, AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER, goes to my school XD I didn't know who the hell she was at first until she told she liked Naruto and blah blah, fanfiction popped up and she gave me her username and I'm like "DUUUUDE. I TOTALLY KNOW YOU." So yeah. Cool, right? **

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Naruto.**

_She was the stronger sister._

"Ri-nee, slow down!" A eight year old with ash-blonde hair shouted as she raced after her sister, going as fast as she could but still managing to stay behind at least twenty feet. "You're going too fast!"

There was a gleeful laugh as the similar looking girl responded, "Or you're just going to slow," she smiled and looked back at her panting twin. "We're almost at the top, Satomi!"

The younger twin, Satomi, pouted as she slowly caught up with her older sister by two minutes, "Can we take a break, Ri-nee? I'm tired…" She muttered the latter, drawing lines up and down her milk chocolate pale, scrawny arms.

Shiori bit her lip in thought, making Satomi frown. "Fine," she grumbled. "But just for three minutes and we're going back at it!" she all but shouted jovially, placing her hands on her undeveloped hips.

Satomi grinned, falling back on the soft grass that held fresh dew on each blade. "Three minutes are all I need!"

_And she was envious._

"Again, Sa-chan," Shiori spoke, yawning in-between, "stop sneaking out the house. It's 2AM…" she yawned again, trying to rub her tiredness from her light, sharp honey-golden eyes.

Satomi tried not to frown, biting her bottom lip raw. She stared ahead of her; a thick tree stood still and unmoving with several kunai implanted in various spots of said tree. It glared at her, almost teasing the poor girl. "But I have to practice…" she whispered more to herself to her twin sister.

Shiori, however, rolled her eyes and walked up behind her younger sister. Her colorless brown hands grabbed the kunai from her hands and she merely flicked her wrist and the weapon implanted itself in the middle of the tree. "It's so easy, Sa-channn…" she dragged, walking back to her silent adobe.

The ash-blonde haired child just sighed, rubbing her eyes. She sauntered towards the tree, plucking each kunai from it, biting her lips in frustration.

_But she realized that it was ok._

"Arigato," Satomi chimed as she received her paid for items, which consisted of a few scrolls on the history of their village. She was twelve now; when she was ten, she realized her potential was static and it hit hard. For a few months of her realization, she came to resent her older sister; Shiori never knew why, she just thought she was just being a rebellious little brat. But Satomi's not as stubborn as Shiori thought she was. The younger sister came to realize there was many more forms of education she could delve in, not just strength—not everyone is strong, and she recognized this.

Ever since then, she'd stop by small libraries on the weekends and get ahold of many scrolls relating to the village, jutsu, strategies used, combat forms, and anything that would help her _and_ her sister—she wasn't selfish, either.

"Ah, Sa-chan, whatcha reading now?" Shiori asked as she walked passed her sister with her nose stuffed into a scraggly, ancient looking scroll. She rested her elbows on her younger sister's head, making Satomi twitch in annoyance. When she didn't respond, Shiori squinted her eyes in attempt to read the scrolls for herself. "Baa! How do you even read that?" She gave up.

Satomi sighed, "Shi-nee, you're not helping…"

"Well you're not helping either," Shiori rolled her golden orbs, going to sit next to her sister. "Teach me something."

"I taught you something last month," Satomi argued, biting her lip in frustration from her diverged focus.

"_Last_ month," The older twin reiterated with emphasis. "C'mon! I wanna learn something new, Sa-chan."

_This is so backwards,_ Satomi thought, rolling her eyes. "Well Tou-chan bought some new land that we can train on so we can learn there," the shorter twin said, sliding from the couch.

"_Finally_," Shiori breathed, stretching her tightened muscles, "it's been a while." She grinned.

_Because they were a team—not against each other._

"On your left, Shi-nee," Satomi whispered as she kneeled down on a thick tree limb, eyes squinted on their little dancing target.

"Make sure you keep an eye on him, Sa-chan, he's pretty fast," came the low and fast reply of Shiori. She leaned back an inch, barely managing to dodge a kunai flying at its potential speed. The fifteen year old let out a low growl as it managed to graze her slimmed cheeks, blood automatically seeping from the wound. "Satomi!" she shouted in a hushed whisper.

"I'm trying," she replied in the same tone. "Above you," she said with a sigh. In return, she watched from afar as Shiori skid back, quickly attaching an explosive tag to a kunai and aiming it at her flaring opponent. Within a blink, he dodged it, not a scratch on him and not even a burn on his clothes.

"This is taking too long," came the impatient and unnecessary comment from the older and active twin. "Why can't he just die already?" she complained.

"We're not aiming to kill him, Shi-nee…" Satomi replied, biting her lip. "Just do enough damage to paralyze him for a while."

"The Daimyo wanted him dead or alive, either way we still get our money and I want his ass dead," came the furious reply of Shiori as she dashed ahead of her, kunai in hand. She cartwheeled to the side and still managed to continue her dashing, aiming to kill her opponent in a rage of fury _and_ impatience. In a flash, she swiped her feet from underneath her opponent. When he fell, she used her other leg to kick him in his abdomen, cause him to choke up. She quickly got to her feet, using the butt of her kunai to strike at his temple. And with that, he was out cold.

Satomi jumped down from the not-so-visible tree she was stationed and sauntered over to her older sister with a smirk. "Now was that so hard?" She questioned.

"Yeah," Shiori sighed, stretching her abused muscles, "he was irritating the hell out of me."

Satomi chuckled, "Yeah, I can tell."

_They were…_

"Shi-neeeee," Satomi dragged with over excitement, "get up, get up, get up, _get. Up._"

"Ahhhh," Shiroi replied, her voice laced with lethargy, "what for…?" she barely said, turning around in her bed as Satomi frowned in return.

"Travelling, you baka!"

_Inseparable._

"Bye mom, love you," they said almost instantaneously. They walked a few miles ahead North until they were completely alone in the forest. "We're on our own now," Satomi stated, glancing at Shiori with a small smile gracing her baby face before looking up to the clear skies.

"Yeah," Shiori replied, mimicking her.

**AN: Wow. I only had time to work on this during my advisory which is only an hour long—never mind the fact I have other school work to work on, haha… **

**But yeah, read a review (: **


End file.
